The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 Aug 2017
00:00:00 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Boo Trump! 00:00:11 CHAT South Ferry: Ah!! 00:00:12 CHAT South Ferry: A good meme! 00:01:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael I HPNG Shadow: CHAT Hi guys CHAT im back :) CHAT Mess CHAT ~ Try Not. Do Or Do Not. There Is No Try. has left the chat. ~ CHAT 6:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: CHAT Korra CHAT 6:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Hi, Back. (wave) CHAT I'm Korra. CHAT 7:00 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: CHAT rly CHAT u dont say CHAT 7:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Ikr. It shocked me too. 00:02:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 00:03:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: I'm usng message blocker on Scar 00:04:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (yes) 00:04:27 CHAT Messenger Deception: btw he came to CC and started his attack on me (like normal) Brick made him top talking to me 00:04:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: then Ember and Brick helped me get message blocker 00:05:05 JOIN CupCakeBabeXX has joined Team Demon Light. 00:05:14 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Hey..... 00:05:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How did Brick help? 00:05:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Cup. (wave) 00:05:31 CHAT South Ferry: /me cries hard for Messenger ;( 00:05:34 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Hey Korra (wave) 00:05:35 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Cupcake. 00:05:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: he told me how i couldn't get it working 00:05:43 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey south 00:07:07 CHAT DB511611: small small small a wild ellipses appears /small /small /small 00:07:07 CHAT Loygansono55: O/ 00:07:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi Rin 00:07:13 JOIN SmilingBrave has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi Brave 00:07:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi brave 00:07:45 CHAT South Ferry: Why don't we use the Project:Mainspace for things such as Rules Pages and Requests pages? 00:07:47 CHAT South Ferry: bbigSad. 00:08:25 CHAT SmilingBrave: ... what the hell happened to ur username Mess 00:09:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: i changed the font 00:09:17 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Mess 00:09:23 CHAT SmilingBrave: ... um ok.... 00:09:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: why? 00:09:41 CHAT SmilingBrave: it's too fancy 00:09:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: i like it lolol 00:09:47 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: mess can you change mine like that? 00:09:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: sure 00:09:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 00:09:59 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: yay 00:10:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: and what color? 00:10:03 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Blue 00:11:11 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: yeah i want it the same as you Mess but Blue 00:11:13 CHAT DB511611: Where is the new username color I requested 00:11:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I failed at it. 00:11:55 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: ... 00:12:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: wait DB i'll try to work on it after Rin's 00:12:24 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: YAY! 00:12:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0 Let us listen to Jane's favorite song. 00:12:27 CHAT DB511611: Who is Rin 00:12:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is good, indeed. 00:12:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: what color do you want DB? 00:12:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: Cup is Rin 00:12:39 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: IM RIN 00:12:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: i call her Rin or Rin-Rin 00:12:48 CHAT SmilingBrave: Rin is death 00:12:49 CHAT DB511611: Cup is Rin? 00:12:51 CHAT SmilingBrave: JK 00:13:04 CHAT DB511611: I want my username to be a gradient of purple, dark red and yellow 00:13:06 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey im not death 00:13:12 CHAT South Ferry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLZRYQMLDW4 Let us listen to my favorite song. 00:13:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Who is Crazy Gator 00:13:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A friend of Q's. 00:13:46 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dmQ3QWpy1Q MY FAVORITE SONG 00:14:14 CHAT SmilingBrave: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dmQ3QWpy1Q I HATE THIS SONG 00:14:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: MediaWIki:Chat.CSS 00:14:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Linkin Park is pretty good. 00:14:27 CHAT DB511611: Why are we linking our favourite songs 00:14:34 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU SECOND FAVORITE SONG 00:14:46 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: AHA LINKIN PARK IS GREAT 00:14:47 CHAT SmilingBrave: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU Second one to hate 00:15:29 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: @ korra same 00:15:43 CHAT SmilingBrave: i hate Numb 00:15:45 CHAT SmilingBrave: XD 00:15:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra link the CSS 00:15:57 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Smiley no..... 00:16:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MediaWiki:Chat.css 00:17:15 CHAT DB511611: Here is my favourite song 00:17:20 CHAT DB511611: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zc720XrvXoc 00:17:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: c="#000099" big b RIN IS THIS A GOOD COLOR 00:17:50 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: yes i love it 00:17:51 CHAT South Ferry: Woah 00:18:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB can you do me a favor? 00:19:05 CHAT DB511611: What is said favor 00:19:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://www.w3schools.com/colors/colors_picker.asp look at the colors there and get me the hex codes for the colors you want while i work on Rin's name 00:19:36 CHAT DB511611: Kk 00:20:21 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: man thats confusing as hell 00:20:23 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: lol 00:20:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JANE the KILLER CHAT Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi CHAT 4 hours ago CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT Cute. CHAT 4 hours ago CHAT JANE the KILLER CHAT Im not cute. CHAT 3 hours ago CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT Yes, you are. CHAT 3 hours ago CHAT JANE the KILLER CHAT No, no im not CHAT 4 minutes ago CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT Yes, yes you are. CHAT 3 minutes ago CHAT JANE the KILLER CHAT Nope CHAT 3 minutes ago CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT Yep. CHAT 2 minutes ago CHAT JANE the KILLER CHAT No CHAT 2 minutes ago CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT Yes. CHAT 2 minutes ago 00:20:30 CHAT DB511611: Jesus fuck 00:20:34 CHAT DB511611: Just do screenshots 00:20:36 CHAT DB511611: Ow lag 00:20:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't want to do screen-shots. 00:20:50 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: that lag it out JEEZ!!! 00:20:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Only Jane. 00:20:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 00:20:58 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: lol :P 00:21:48 CHAT SmilingBrave: c="Crimson"BLOOD 00:22:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://www.quotev.com/story/9885216/Am-I-Insane-Jeff-The-Killer-x-Reader READ IT. 00:22:26 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: I CANT 00:22:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Do it. 00:22:41 CHAT DB511611: I am not reading that 00:22:51 CHAT DB511611: I am never reading that 00:22:56 CHAT SmilingBrave: c="Crimson" I'm Blood Lusting 00:23:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But Jane wrote it. 00:23:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB once you pick the coes PM them too me 00:23:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: codes* 00:23:30 CHAT Ashlyn Stark: Is it bad I forgot I had this tabh open 00:23:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: nah happens to everyone 00:23:51 CHAT South Ferry: Alright messenger, my epic proposal is being constructed. 00:23:51 CHAT DB511611: I am not reading a jeff the killer x reader fanfic 00:23:56 CHAT Ashlyn Stark: woops 00:23:56 CHAT DB511611: I dont want that in my mind 00:24:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You gonna read it. 00:24:19 CHAT DB511611: I refuse to 00:24:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will make you. 00:24:43 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. ... Jeff the Killer x Reader ............ the fuck is that shit......... 00:24:47 CHAT DB511611: I'll sew my eyelids shut 00:24:48 CHAT South Ferry: Sounds fucking horribl 00:24:54 CHAT South Ferry: Probably scarier than the real jtk story 00:25:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Read it please. 00:25:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane wrote it. 00:25:07 CHAT DB511611: No 00:25:19 CHAT South Ferry: Alright, how about this: 00:25:24 CHAT South Ferry: I may read SOME, if i feel like it. 00:25:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yay!!! 00:25:30 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I found a Pikachu x reader (as a Pokémon) fanfic 00:25:31 CHAT South Ferry: Though this loaded proposal is more important for now. 00:25:33 CHAT South Ferry: wtf falco 00:25:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:26:21 CHAT DB511611: I dont read x reader fanfics 00:26:24 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I wonder what is the weirdest fanfic on Quotev and weirdest on Wattpad 00:26:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Will anyone read it? 00:26:55 CHAT DB511611: I am not reading it 00:27:03 CHAT South Ferry: I may read it after this proposal, I will see. 00:27:08 CHAT South Ferry: I will see how Jane writes. 00:27:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What about anyone else? 00:27:31 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'll read it (if you read the Pikachu x reader (as Pokémon) fanfic) 00:27:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Blackmail? 00:27:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You are evil. :P 00:28:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What do I love more? Jane or my sanity.. 00:28:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is going to be a tough one. 00:28:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: big INDEED. 00:29:02 CHAT SmilingBrave: Korra I'm Going to change my accounts to my original so i will be refreshing so brb 00:29:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, IDK why you felt the need to announce that to me, but shalom. 00:29:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: Rin refresh 00:29:32 JOIN The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX has joined Team Demon Light. 00:29:53 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: ok im back 00:29:57 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: i did Mess 00:30:39 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: kick yourself maybe it will work XD@ Mess 00:30:40 CHAT DB511611: Wheres mine 00:30:54 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: lol 00:31:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB your name will take time i;ve never coed liek that before 00:31:28 CHAT DB511611: what? 00:31:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: coded* 00:31:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Link it. 00:31:37 CHAT DB511611: Oooh 00:31:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: Cup refresh again 00:32:39 JOIN CupCakeBabeXX has joined Team Demon Light. 00:33:19 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: i idd 00:33:30 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: No u didn't XD 00:33:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: is your name changed? 00:33:41 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: i refreshed 00:33:47 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: yes look at i t 00:33:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Link the CSS. 00:33:52 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: it* 00:34:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css 00:34:38 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: CupCakeBabeXX look... 00:34:45 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: damn it didnt work lol 00:35:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: i see it niceeeeeeeeeeeee 00:35:17 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: yeah it is nice i love it thanks Mess 00:35:18 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: /me hugs 00:35:26 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: meeeeeessssssssssssssssssssss 00:35:53 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:54 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:35:56 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 23 messages logged. 00:36:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I had to kick that bastard from chat so he'd refresh. 00:36:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :D 00:36:58 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :P 00:37:26 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me c="Crimson"facepalms 00:37:59 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: lol 00:41:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB i'm working on your name now do you want a font too 00:42:18 CHAT DB511611: no 00:42:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: kk 00:46:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :D 00:46:11 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :P 00:46:12 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me c="Crimson"facepalms 00:46:12 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: lol 00:46:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB i'm working on your name now do you want a font too 00:46:12 CHAT DB511611: no 00:46:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: kk 00:46:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:46:12 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: ? 00:46:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 00:46:13 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:46:16 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: /me rolls eyes 00:46:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:46:21 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 00:49:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arch_Wizard_Megumin/Proposal_Policy Vote, people. 00:50:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: South? 00:50:52 CHAT South Ferry: . 00:51:02 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hello again south 00:51:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: does this look right 00:51:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: lidata-user="DB511611" .username { CHAT color: green; CHAT font-weight:bold; CHAT background: linear-gradient(70deg, #4d0066, #990000, #ffff66); CHAT width: 100px; CHAT height: 100px; CHAT } 00:51:18 CHAT South Ferry: Hmmm... 00:51:22 CHAT South Ferry: MediaWiki:Chat.css 00:51:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: wait 00:51:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: lidata-user="DB511611" .username { CHAT color: transparent; CHAT font-weight:bold; CHAT background: linear-gradient(70deg, #4d0066, #990000, #ffff66); CHAT width: 100px; CHAT height: 100px; CHAT } 00:51:49 CHAT South Ferry: It looks somewhat different to my gradient. 00:51:54 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: WOW! 00:51:56 CHAT South Ferry: Let's put it on and see what happens. 00:52:39 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: i dont get any of this lol 00:53:55 CHAT Chase McFly: You can if you want 00:54:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 00:56:18 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: gtg 00:56:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: wait i see where i mesed up 00:56:24 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: talk later guys bue 00:56:26 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: bye* 00:56:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 00:56:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Rin. (wave) 01:00:32 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:01:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB say something lol 01:01:30 CHAT South Ferry: There we go, 01:01:36 CHAT South Ferry: the first draft of the new proposal is up 01:01:45 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: gtg eat bye 01:01:45 CHAT South Ferry: Of course, it is not ready for being presented yet 01:02:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye Brave and Brave did you see your new name color? 01:03:05 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:03:14 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:South_Ferry/sandbox 01:03:19 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:03:19 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:03:20 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:03:21 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:03:22 CHAT South Ferry: Have a look what i got so far if you wish. 01:03:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 01:03:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Q. 01:03:36 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:03:38 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Try_Not._Do_Or_Do_Not._There_Is_No_Try. 01:04:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, I think saying FFSC should be a week ban not a 2 hr ban. 01:04:18 CHAT South Ferry: yeah 01:05:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Now West joined CC chat 01:05:53 CHAT DB511611: O no west 01:05:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Instead of "Please do not assist trolls" it should be "Do not feed the trolls" 01:05:55 CHAT DB511611: AAAA 01:05:59 CHAT DB511611: WHAT 01:06:03 CHAT DB511611: WHAT HAPPENED TO ME 01:06:22 CHAT Qstlijku: What is this huge bar? 01:06:23 CHAT DB511611: MESSS 01:06:25 CHAT Qstlijku: It's really annoying 01:06:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Covered in Blood: CHAT private message michael 01:06:45 CHAT South Ferry: I see. 01:06:50 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger made it 100px. 01:06:54 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 01:06:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: I CHANGED THAT 01:07:04 CHAT DB511611: MESS WHAT DID YOU DO 01:07:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Gonna kick DB to see if that works 01:08:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: 8:07 CHAT Covered in Blood CHAT WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE 01:08:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 01:08:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Uh oh. 01:08:41 CHAT South Ferry: It is obvious what Messenger did. 01:08:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: Covered in Blood CHAT WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE CHAT YOU MADE MICHAEL BETRAY ME CHAT 8:08 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT HE IS MY BROTHER ALWAYS HAS BEEN HE WAS NEVER ON YOUR SIDE 01:08:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That means he's in his crazy mood. 01:08:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: YAY MICHAEL TURNED ON WEST 01:09:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: i Or that's what they want us to think. 01:09:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: shh 01:10:30 CHAT DB511611: Mess 01:10:32 CHAT DB511611: Plz 01:10:38 CHAT South Ferry: yeah, this is crazy. 01:10:39 CHAT DB511611: I dont wanna be a dkc background 01:10:43 CHAT South Ferry: It is a big ass line. 01:10:47 CHAT South Ferry: Looklin like a health bar. 01:10:59 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:11:02 CHAT South Ferry: 100px was the mistake. 01:11:10 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe a gradient like mine is used as the template. 01:11:13 CHAT South Ferry: Because this is crazy. 01:12:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: Covered in Blood CHAT know what CHAT maybe I'll just be like him CHAT make a choice CHAT TO END EVERYTHING CHAT what you think of that huh?!? CHAT 8:11 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT fuck off West CHAT you can't do anything CHAT your a cyberbully who can't hurt me CHAT 8:11 CHAT Covered in Blood CHAT FUCK YOU BITCH!!!!! CHAT IM GONNA KILL MYSELF!!!!! CHAT HAHAHAHAHA CHAT FUCK FUCK SHIT CUNT!!!!! CHAT 8:12 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT grow up 01:12:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Wow 01:12:52 CHAT South Ferry: The death of WestHeater. 01:13:07 CHAT South Ferry: Cause: Betrayed (?) by Michael Haptic. 01:13:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He just PMed me. 01:13:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Covered in Blood: CHAT IM GONNA KILL MYSELF HAHAHAHAHA CHAT FUCK FUCK SHIT CUNT!!!!! 01:13:30 CHAT South Ferry: The death of Heater. 01:13:39 CHAT South Ferry: We need to contact Jacob, and try to convince West not to kill himself. 01:13:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You do realize he is just trolling? 01:14:03 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:14:20 CHAT South Ferry: Heh. Now, I have to admit, 01:14:22 CHAT South Ferry: this is some odd trolling. 01:14:23 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:14:25 JOIN Belle hugs forever has joined Team Demon Light. 01:14:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:14:27 CHAT South Ferry: I have never seen a suicide troll before. 01:14:29 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 42 messages logged. 01:14:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Belle 01:14:29 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Belle. 01:14:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE. 01:14:37 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Hi 01:14:37 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic will soon say /me tackle hugs. 01:14:41 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:14:42 CHAT Belle hugs forever: XD 01:14:42 CHAT Qstlijku: West left 01:14:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs Belle. 01:15:05 CHAT Belle hugs forever: /me hugs back 01:15:11 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Wat happening? 01:15:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Wait, we should like Michael again? 01:15:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. 01:15:28 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Wat? 01:15:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They could be wanting us to think that. 01:15:38 CHAT South Ferry: Why was Gary marked for deletion? 01:15:43 CHAT South Ferry: I need to know to have an idea, 01:15:47 CHAT Belle hugs forever: /me is so very confused of what is happening 01:15:48 CHAT South Ferry: for revised deletion guidelines. 01:16:06 CHAT DB511611: Help 01:16:13 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, you still have this problem. 01:16:14 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:16:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Too short, very poor grammar, doesn't make sense, no relation to TDL. 01:16:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:16:16 CHAT Belle hugs forever: With? 01:16:18 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 01:16:23 CHAT South Ferry: Alright Korra. 01:16:25 CHAT Qstlijku: MediaWiki:Wikia.css 01:16:32 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 01:16:36 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Bye chase 01:16:39 CHAT South Ferry: However, what exactly is too short defined as, and when does it come into play? We have many short pages here, 01:16:44 CHAT South Ferry: that seem to be stubs their whole life. 01:18:53 CHAT South Ferry: Also, many other pages have had no relation to tdl. 01:19:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And they are going to be marked for deletion if not fied. 01:19:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *fixed8 01:19:50 CHAT South Ferry: Hm. And why did Gary get it instantly? Did these pages have a plan? 01:19:59 CHAT South Ferry: We need to establish some content control her. 01:20:01 CHAT South Ferry: here* 01:21:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: Vera doesn't care 01:21:08 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:21:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: Messenger Deception CHAT https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/336560030935678979/341750192552280065/image.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/336560030935678979/341750126697512960/image.png CHAT that is WestHeater CHAT 8:16 CHAT Veralann CHAT Mess CHAT You gotta ignore trolls CHAT They do that kinda thing to get that angry reaction out of you CHAT Just block his pms and let me know if he takes it to main CHAT 8:20 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT i try but thing is i have a very long and hard past with West and the mods aren't doing anything to stop him he is a global troll/vandal CHAT and i already blocked him 01:21:22 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 01:21:27 CHAT DB511611: How is it 01:21:30 CHAT DB511611: FuCK 01:21:30 CHAT South Ferry: y'all were speaking in caps the whole time 01:21:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? 01:21:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WTF IS DBS NAME?! 01:21:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: Messenger Deception CHAT i try but thing is i have a very long and hard past with West and the mods aren't doing anything to stop him he is a global troll/vandal CHAT and i already blocked him CHAT 8:21 CHAT Veralann CHAT Global vandalism is vstf's thing, repeated tou vios globally is staff's CHAT 8:21 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT he is socking 01:21:54 CHAT South Ferry: Mess decided to make the weight 100px 01:22:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, Mess. 01:23:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Show Ripto that screen-shot. 01:23:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: i coded a code someone gave me 01:23:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Now let's try it again 01:23:06 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: kk Korra 01:23:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: a lesson 01:23:56 CHAT South Ferry: Whomst'd is teaching you? 01:23:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: whoa Mess's font is lovely 01:24:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: you all are 01:24:07 CHAT South Ferry: And what are we teaching you? 01:24:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: How-to wiki! 01:24:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: So how do I make good pages? 01:25:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Q I kicked him for being an ass 01:25:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: and um when West PMed me screaming i almost had a panic attack 01:25:18 CHAT DB511611: Who what 01:25:21 CHAT South Ferry: You wanna grammar check it aswell 01:25:22 CHAT DB511611: DAMNIT 01:25:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How am I an ass 01:25:32 CHAT DB511611: what happened 01:25:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: You didn't give me the proof CiB was West 01:25:35 CHAT DB511611: Who kick who ehat 01:25:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DB 01:25:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WTF IS YOUR FUCKING NAME? 01:25:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: i know he is but I need the screenshot 01:26:00 CHAT DB511611: Dont blame me 01:26:01 CHAT Qstlijku: DB one more thing to try 01:26:01 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: His name appears as his username for me 01:26:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/336560030935678979/341750126697512960/image.png 01:26:37 CHAT DB511611: Are these the colors I asked for 01:26:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: okay thanks @Korra 01:26:45 CHAT South Ferry: well, 01:26:52 CHAT South Ferry: db's names is now nice and clean. 01:27:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, like for real, 01:27:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 01:27:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is there a mass delete option? 01:27:21 CHAT South Ferry: Mass delete? 01:27:22 CHAT South Ferry: ehhhh 01:27:24 CHAT South Ferry: just use awb 01:27:26 CHAT South Ferry: or WHAM! 01:27:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I need it to delete several blogs. 01:27:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WHAM! won't work on that. 01:28:27 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:28:32 CHAT DB511611: Q 01:28:34 CHAT DB511611: I have an idea 01:28:36 CHAT DB511611: How about 01:28:38 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: DB sucks 01:28:39 CHAT DB511611: YOU refresh 01:28:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Still not working 01:28:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Wait when did it fix itself? 01:28:57 CHAT DB511611: Its fixed 01:29:02 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:29:04 CHAT DB511611: Just refresh Q 01:29:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not on my side. 01:29:50 CHAT South Ferry: Just refresh currently, it should be all fixed. 01:29:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SHE? 01:29:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: DID YOU JUST CALL KORRA A SHE 01:30:29 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:34 CHAT Qstlijku: All the same 01:30:37 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: truth about what? 01:30:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael I HPNG Shadow: CHAT hes a psycho 01:30:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: damn 01:30:53 CHAT DB511611: Micheal drama? �� 01:31:06 CHAT South Ferry: Michael Haptic, a pretty.... troubled man. 01:31:12 CHAT Qstlijku: South do you happen to know what this does? 01:31:14 CHAT South Ferry: His family situation is currently difficult. 01:31:21 CHAT South Ferry: What does, Q? 01:31:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, resend your PM. 01:31:28 CHAT Qstlijku: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css?diff=25708&oldid=25707 01:31:29 CHAT DB511611: Q 01:31:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Didn't seem to make any difference 01:31:36 CHAT DB511611: Is your shit fixed 01:31:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:31:57 CHAT South Ferry: Webkit probably made it transparent or something. 01:31:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: Speedit- Today at 8:21 PM CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT please block them CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT we're aware it's a possible sock, just to confirm :slight_smile: CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT Messenger- Today at 8:23 PM CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT I did 01:31:59 CHAT Qstlijku: It wasn't what I originally thought though 01:32:00 CHAT DB511611: �� 01:32:10 CHAT DB511611: mess ow 01:32:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Speedit is on CC? 01:32:20 CHAT DB511611: mama mia im a lag 01:32:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: no discord 01:32:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB wait i'm going to get help from CC 01:32:43 CHAT Qstlijku: This is funny 01:32:44 CHAT DB511611: What 01:32:45 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:31 CHAT JjBlueDreamer1 CHAT I have a big butt but you don't see me bragging about it. CHAT do ya? 01:32:49 CHAT DB511611: My name is fine now Mess 01:33:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:33:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, how do I use AutotWikiBroswer? 01:33:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: not on my side DB 01:33:47 CHAT South Ferry: refresh messenger 01:34:31 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:33 CHAT JjBlueDreamer1 CHAT *runs my hands through my hair in frustration* CHAT 8:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow CHAT wtf xD CHAT 8:33 CHAT JjBlueDreamer1 CHAT Heheh... don't get near me. I only let certain people do that. CHAT 8:33 CHAT Veralann CHAT Don't roleplay, please CHAT 8:34 CHAT JjBlueDreamer1 CHAT Party Pooper CHAT Hahahah CHAT Certainly I am going mad...... 01:34:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB SPEAK 01:34:34 CHAT Belle hugs forever: I have to go if I don't want to get cought. Peace out 01:34:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye Belle 01:34:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Belle Belle. (wave) 01:34:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye Belle 01:34:53 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Bye bye 01:35:18 CHAT DB511611: Im trying to eat my fucking macaroni 01:35:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael has been pinging Vera all day long. 01:36:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB YOUR NAMEMIS STIL FUCKED UP 01:36:11 CHAT South Ferry: It's not. 01:36:16 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Michael told me in pm he betrayed West 01:36:17 CHAT South Ferry: Ctrl + refresh Messenger, 01:36:19 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe. 01:36:42 CHAT DB511611: Its fine for me Mess 01:36:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: he did 01:36:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, 01:36:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: according to West 01:36:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: @falco 01:36:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we all betrayed him. 01:37:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: tru 01:37:11 CHAT Qstlijku: They never used to be like that 01:37:12 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Whomst'd? 01:38:57 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 2016 04 23